


Death's Daughter

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Fate & Destiny, Undead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: A few years after the events of The Book of Life a new princess is born.





	1. Princess Dracoria

**Author's Note:**

> Dracoria's actual parents are called Taarvetti and Ravenna but for the purpose of this they aren't :) Also book of life ain't mine!

The sugar candy goddess floated through the floors of her palace. Her dress flowed behind her in such a graceful way that only she could achieve. A baby could be heard crying and La Muerte answered its call. Inside a bright room of red, yellow and orange a baby was crying, waving her chubby arms around and kicking her legs. La Muerte, with her natural grace and charm, reached down and picked up her child. The crying had ceased and was replaced with laughter with which her mother joined in. "My beautiful Dracoria, why are you crying?" She gently aske in a soothing tone as she stroked the baby, who smelled of sweet sugar and marigolds. La Muerte, who had sat down, began to song to her daughter. Eventually, the baby Dracoria fell back into her slumber. After making sure her baby was sleeping soundly, the queen of the Land of the Remembered left the room. Dracoria looked a lot like her mother but she did have her father's wings. Her black curly and wavy locks were underway her porcelain skin and her green eyes shut. Her skin was pale like sugar skulls and her crib was filled with beautiful, soft marigolds. The people of the Land of the Remembered loved the princess and they knew that, someday, she would grow into a beautiful woman and a wonderful queen. And, one day, fate would send her on that path but for now Princess Dracoria was in a land of dreams.


	2. Death's Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dracoria learnt that a good queen followed rules and duties but she isn't queen just yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> need help for ideas on future chapters so requests would be helpful.

16 years later

The young Princess Dracoria was a beautiful child with lovely black locks and emerald green eyes. She had grand, scaly dragon wings that could lift her through the lanterns and clouds in the festive land. She was a fast learner too. She was taught how to be a good queen by her mother but she was also taught to be a talented and clever liar by her father. She was still adored by the people of the land who had rulers when they were roaming in the Land of the Living. Like a fresh marigold, she was blossoming into a beautiful young lady. Dracoria would often stare out of her room in the heart-shaped palace and think how lucky people used to be before the died and passed on. They were fee to fall in love, get married, have children and grow old but she wasn't able because technically she was already dead. The good thing though was the fact that she wouldn't be forgotten; that's because she is the daughter of gods and also because she has never set foot on the soil of the Land of the Living. Dracoria often felt sad and alone. Sure, she was in a part-all-the-time place but she didn't have anyone to love...  
*

Throughout the land people of the land partied with not a care in the world which could only end in chaos but no one would get hurt so it would be ok. Dracoria flew through her mother's palace with excitement and anticipation as today was the day when she would finally be announced heir. Anticipation filled her like air in a balloon. The scent of sugar and marigolds filled her nose as her mother stood next to her. She hadn't realized she had stopped and was in her room... sitting down...   
He mother came behind her with a hairbrush in her dainty hands.   
With motherly care she brushed through her daughter's tangles with a kind smile drawn on her face. Dracoria relaxed her wings and let the fall to the floor and onto the tiles.   
Dracoria's hair was even longer than La Meutre's when it wasn't in plats. Her hair was like a raven's wing, so sleek but beautiful at the same time. 

"Are you excited, my little dragon?"   
"Yes Mother! I hope Daddy can come. He's always moping down there."   
Her mother smiled but had a contrasting message in her fire filled eyes. Obviously she wasn't mad but her eyes had little balls of fire, when angered they become large and enraged. 

After brushing through and making sure it was just waves and curls, the goddess she set aside the brush and mother and daughter linked their arms and walked down to the balcony, where Princess Dracoria would be named heir... but heir to what?


End file.
